


Green-Eyed Rodent

by WatchTheAntagonist



Series: Fjorester Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fjord wants cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheAntagonist/pseuds/WatchTheAntagonist
Summary: Jealousy isn't rational. If it was, Fjord wouldn't be in this predicament.





	Green-Eyed Rodent

**Author's Note:**

> Fjorester Week Day 4: Jealousy

Fjord wasn’t jealous. It wouldn’t even make sense to be. He was dating Jester, after all, and even thinking that made his heart beat faster. Their relationship had endured the relentless teasing from Beau, Caduceus’ well-meaning but incredibly awkward talk about group dynamics, and, worst of all, Nott’s attempts at being Jester’s wing woman. If they could survive that, they could survive anything.

               So he wasn’t worried about the stability of their relationship at all. He knew that he loved Jester, and that she loved him. It was just. . .they’d been taking their relationship slow. Not that that was something that he resented at all. He loved this new territory that he and Jester were venturing into together, and he loved that they were taking their time to explore it. It was just that, sometimes, he wanted to be the one next to Jester constantly. He just didn’t know if there was a way he could say that to her. Didn’t it make sense that he was a little—not jealous, obviously, just a little perturbed—that there was another in that place?

               Obviously, it didn’t make sense. Fjord was a rational person, with the notable exceptions of shiny things and mysterious alters that are just aching to be touched. That meant he was perfectly capable of acknowledging how perfectly _irrational_ it was that he was spending the time he was supposed to be on watch glaring at Jester’s weasel.

               It wasn’t that Fjord didn’t like animals. He was fine with Frumpkin, though even looking at it made him want to sneeze. He was fine with Nugget, just worried about how upset Jester would be if it got caught in an errant magical attack or in the way of a rampaging monster. He had even done okay with Professor Thaddeus, though he hadn’t shed any tears when the bird flew off. He just couldn’t stand the weasel.

               As if it could hear his thoughts, Sprinkles’ eyes opened. The yellow-green almost glowed in the dark as the annoying rodent stared straight at him. The weasel squirmed out of its place in the crook of Jester’s elbow and scrambled over to him, cocking its head to one side in what had almost certainly a taunting matter.

               “Yeah, yeah. You know the only reason you don’t end up in a stew pot is because Jester likes you, right?” Fjord scowled. The weasel made a little chirping noise that grated at his ears.

               “You say something?” Beau asked from her position at the other end of the campsite.

               “Nah,” Fjord said. Sprinkles made another chirp, then circled around back to Jester, this time curling up right under her chin, still staring at Fjord. He was pretty sure that those green eyes could see into his soul. “Oh, come on, really?”

               Fjord continued glaring at the weasel. Sprinkles stared back with equal intensity.

               “You know, watching a girl sleep isn’t nearly as romantic as those novels say it is,” Beau said. Fjord instantly looked away, feeling his face heat up as Beau chuckled.

               “I wasn’t. . . That was just. . .” he stammered. Beau laughed harder, having to cover her mouth with her hands to muffle the sound and not wake the rest of their sleeping party.

               “Come on, you don’t expect me to believe you were having a stare down with Sprinkle, do you?” Beau said.

               “He started it,” Fjord grumbled. Beau rolled her eyes, continuing to laugh. Sprinkle chirped again. “Just shut up, will you?”

               “Wait,” Beau said, interrupting a continuation of the stare down. “You are actually just glaring at the weasel. What is it you have against him, anyways?”

               “Who said I had anything against him?” Fjord tried to backtrack, figuring that Beau’s initial assumption might actually be less embarrassing than the truth.

               “You are always glaring at him. Seriously, man, what’s the deal?”

               “It’s nothing,” Fjord said. Beau continued to stare at him. Finally, as she knew he would, he sighed and gave in. “It’s just, it gets to be with her all the time, you know?”

               “Are you seriously telling me that you are jealous of the weasel?”

               “It doesn’t have to be so smug.”

               “Fjord. It’s a weasel.” Beau stared at Fjord, who continued staring at the weasel. In the corner of his eye, he could see Beau burry her face in the palm of her hand. “Seriously, man. If you want to sleep next to her too, you could just ask.”

               “What? No. We’re taking things slow,” Fjord said, feeling himself blush again.

               “That doesn’t mean you can’t ask for shit instead of stare at a weasel,” Beau said. Fjord started to nod when he noticed a look of panic cross Beau’s face. “Oh shit. I’m giving you relationship advice. That is so backwards.”

               “Something is probably wrong with the world,” Fjord said, deadpan. Beau smirked.

               “Must be, if a guy lucky enough to have such a great girlfriend is jealous of a weasel.”

               The morning after that, Fjord tried very hard to ignore Beau’s self-satisfied smirk as she woke up to find him and Jester cuddled together, Sprinkles sprawled out across both of them.


End file.
